My Love, My Kitten, My Baby Girl
by MyNameIsDanelle
Summary: Amu had her first ever wet dream! She now had to face her fears in now taking on the both guys she is starting to love. Will her dream become reality?


**_(AMU POV)_**

**I ran hard, with all my might hoping I wouldn't be late for school AGAIN for the 5th time. I don't know why but ever since I met that Ikuto dude, I have been having these weird dreams about him. Last nights' dream didn't help the fact either that Tadashe was in my dream also. It's hard to explain this "dream" of mine. It started out like this:**

**IN THE DREAM -**

**_I was in my bedroom reading a manga that my mother bought for me. It intrigued me, every scene leaving me amazed at the drawings and writing from the creator of __Ouran High School Host Club. __I was a total fan girl for the twins. I mean, who wouldn't be? Their so kawaii! ;D_**

**_ As I flipped the page I felt a figure lurking over the book. I put it down over my chest to find Ikuto smirking with his cat ears sticking out. And holy shit did that freak me out! I screamed and fell over the side of my bed screaming, "HOLY COCKROACH!" I hit the floor with a hard thud._**

**_ I heard Ikuto laugh as he helped me up. I was blushing hard, no doubt. "Did I scare you, kitten?" He picked up my chin his eyes gleaming. I stuttered, "W-what are you doing in my house, you baka!" He smirked again, still leaving his hand under my chin so I could look him deep into his emotionless eyes. "I was thinking about you, so I came over. What's the big deal, Amu-chan? I thought you liked it when I come over." _**

**_I gritted my teeth, stomping over to my now open window closing it. "No, you shouldn't come over because I don't like you! Now get out of my room, before I start to scream!" He raised an eyebrow rushing over to me pulling me on top of my bed. "Hmm, tempting that is." He licked his lips breathing on my neck. I shuddered, a deep red blush. "W-what are you doing you stupid….-" He put his hand over my mouth._**

**_ His lips traveled to my ear whispering, "Do you find this arousing?" He licked my neck sucking on it making a light hickey. It felt different in a good way, but I didn't give in to him. I squirmed under his body, making him smile, "What if I did this?" He slowly went up my pajama shirt, making me get goose bumps. My heart thudded in my chest, skipping some beats. "N-no. I don't like I-it." He shook his head in frustration, putting his warm hand over my breast. I moaned in shock of his motion, somewhat pleasured but shocked. "I-ikuto, please…" I blushed again, as he lifted my shirt up, not taking it off but showing my still developing breast. His eyes sparkled with lust. "Amu-chan I want to make you feel good." He kissed in between by breast, making me moan for him. Damn it, stop moaning this is wrong you're only twelve!_**

**_ He pressed his now hard bulge against my leg, grinding on me as he played with my nipple. He moaned in pleasure as he started to suck on my perky breast, making me moan even louder. Fuck, did it feel good. "Amu?" I looked up my vision blurry from this pleasure that Ikuto was giving me, "W-what Ik- TADASHE?" It was now Tadashe hovering over me, his hand still on my breast. He smiled at me now what seemed to be Ikuto's dark purple hair, was replaced with platinum shiny blonde hair that was Tadashe! I blushed even harder, almost pushing him off._**

**_ "Tadashe, what are you doing?" He wasn't smiling anymore. Unlike Ikuto, Tadashe was slow and gentle with me. His soft warm hands cupping my face looking me intimately in my honey colored eyes and whispered, "I'm doing this because I love you, Amu. And I know you will come to love me, but I have to do this. I long for you, everyday." He then pressed his lips over mine. I kissed him back my lips pressed against his._**

**_ He then traveled his hands down to my butt, making my legs surround his waist as he picked me up on his lap. It felt good for someone to make me feel like this. I felt loved. He then started to kiss me harder and he put his tongue in my mouth. I did the same. Our tongues dancing against each other. He broke away the kiss, blushing. "That was a beautiful first kiss from a very beautiful girl." Tears started to form in my eyes, as I hugged him tightly, my arms over his neck, his hands on my waist. I sighed in his neck, "Make love to me."_**

**_ He gasped, shocked of what I said, he undid my arms around his neck and held my hand for a second before he pushed me back on the bed immediately kissing me again. This time the kiss was more lustful. I moaned as he groped my right breast. "T-tadashe…" I sighed in his neck as he kissed me again. His hands started to take off my shirt, going painfully slow. He then blushed a light pink as seeing my both breast right in front of him. "Amu, your so gorgeous." I then blushed looking down at his hardened member._**

**_ I started to crawl to him sexy like and bite my lip as I took off his shirt. When the job was done, I then took off his pants, which he started to become a little hasty. He then took off his boxers, which I started to become a little shy as I now looked at his dick. He then said to me, "Your turn." He put his hands on my pajama bottoms pulling them down, the motion made me become nervous. As he took them off, he threw them on the floor. He then bent his head down to my thigh, kissing it making me sigh with pleasure._**

**_ The only thing I had left to take off was my panties, which were if I do recall, a bit wet. I could see Tadashe wanted to savior this moment. He slowly put started to pull them down making me blush. He finally took them off, and slung them somewhere, who cares. "I want this to be perfect, but it will hurt a bit, my love. Forgive me." I didn't know what he meant by that but he then soon started to rub my womanhood, making me bite down my loud moan. He made sure that she was wet enough for him so it wouldn't be too bad. He then started to press his dick slowly into her. Now Amu knew what he was talking about. She whimpered as he slowly went inside of her._**

**_ "U-uhh. Oww." He then kissed her, slowly as he went deeper in her. She whimpered in pain again, hoping the pain would soon be replaced with pleasure. He then whispered in her ear growling, "Forgive me, kitten."_**

**_ She then looked up in confusion now to see Ikuto smiling as he pounded in her making her scream, "Ow! S-top! Take it out-" He broke her hymen, making the pain stop, as she breathed hard against his neck, her hands clenching on his bare back, "Ikuto? Damn, that hurt." He giggled in her ear, "I know baby girl, now you can have your pleasure." I was a little weak from the whole, having my hymen broke harshly by ikuto! _**

**_But, to my surprise he started to move into me slowly. He moaned against my ear, making me moan slightly with him. I closed my eyes, as he started to move again inside of vagina. The pleasure coming to be intense. I bit my lip, moaning a bit loudly. "Do you like it, kitten?" I moaned again, "Y-yes Ikuto! Oh my.." He started to move a little bit faster, but not too fast because if he did he might of hurt me. He grunted against my skin, grabbing my nipple and pinched it making my scream, "Yes, right there Ikuto!" I felt something start to build up, my hands tightened around his back my moans muffled as I placed my mouth against his neck. "Is it getting better, baby girl?" He moaned in my ear, as I nodded my head, to entranced with what magic he was doing to my twelve year old body._**

**_ I then put my finger flicking my clit, making the climax build up to become even better. He then knew that I was almost to my point, when he then took his penis out of me. He started to watch me pleasure myself and say his name over and over. He thought she was so beautiful doing this too herself, watching her face blush a deep dark red now knowing that he wasn't inside her anymore, but was soon replaced with a strong deep feeling at her womanhood, as she shook abruptly, pushing herself on her fingers moaning her loudest, "Oh my gosh! It feels…. Like… I-ikuto…" His mouth dropped as she began to ride her fingers, making them go really fast._**

**_ "Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh.." Ikuto then realized that he was pumping himself, and, like Amu, was about to cum. He gritted his teeth as she then climaxed screaming a loud, "UHH!" And then broke, on her bed, breathing fast and too tired to see that Ikuto was now pumping himself at an inhuman speed and now grunted Amu's name as he came all over himself. He then, wiped of the cum with his shirt, not caring if it stained. All he cared about was Amu right now. He laid then on top of her, kissing her on the cheek, "You were amazing, my love." Amu sighed and looked up to see Tadashe again, she smiled. She weakly then said, "I love you." As she saw now with one face, Ikuto and Tadashe switching back and force and the figure kissed Amu, and went to sleep._**

**_-END OF DREAM-_**

**Amu didn't know why she has this wet dream. She didn't have any romantic feelings for Ikuto what so ever, but in her dream she had a passion for him. As for Tadashe, she thought he was handsome, but knew that she didn't really love him. So, why all of a sudden did she dream about Ikuto and Tadashe like this? I sighed and remembered what momma said to me when I was ten years old. **

**"When you start becoming to be a teenager, you start to feel weird things. It's a sign that your growing up. You just started your first ever period today, my dear.**

** That means my little Amu-chan is now starting to grown up." She smiled at her momma, "Mommy, what kind of things?" Her then small petite mother laughed as she kissed her little pinkette daughter on the forehead, "You will find out my little sweet Amu-chan, in the future. You might not have romantic feelings for the person but all humans do it, it's not bad."**

** Amu then smiled and hugged her mom, giving her thanks for telling her this as she then started to change into a young women, "Love you, momma."**

**Wow, was momma right about feelings! Amu then started to come across the school. Now empty, as a sign that class had started. She went up the school steps only to find Tadashe sitting and talking to his little king. "Yes, little king, elephants are THAT big!" The little king them amazed at what Tadashe said about elephants, stared at me and charged. "Peasant, how dare you spy on me!" I laughed as he came to me.**

** He was so cute. I pushed the little king away, now blushing the deepest red a human could make as I soon saw Tadashe. "Your quite late Amu-chan. What happened?" I looked down at the ground, forcing myself to stop blushing, "Just slept late, Tadashe. It has happened a lot lately." **

**He smiled and soon understood me being late to class.**

** He then gasped as he forgot something, "Oh! Yes, Amu, I'm having a sleepover tonight, would you like to come? I'm bringing all our friends so don't worry were not going to be alone."**

** I smiled nodding my head desperately, "Sure thing! I will be there!" I then waved at him, going straight to class.**

**-END OF CHAPTER 1-**

**_*SIGH* Gahh long writing! But, YEAH FIRST CHAPTER FOR YOU! :D I tried my best, so please review! 5 Reviews for next chapter! THE SLEEPOVER! _**


End file.
